


All I want for Christmas

by Saraileeb



Series: BTS/Harry Potter Bingo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Yoonjin married life, all they want is a baby, this is nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraileeb/pseuds/Saraileeb
Summary: Min Yoongi and Kim Seokjin have been married for 7 years. All they want to complete their perfect life is a bundle of joy. Finding that joy seems harder than either of them anticipated.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Series: BTS/Harry Potter Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820974
Kudos: 21
Collections: BTS Yule Bingo





	All I want for Christmas

Yoongi and Seokjin had been waiting for this call for 2 years. They were finally going to get their son. A baby they had been dreaming of since they were married 7 years ago. Both men had tried everything they could think of to get their own community of magical people to help them. But, wizards did not just give up their children. No one was even willing to be a surrogate, something that Seokjin had only known existed because of his husband Yoongi. Seokjin had grown up in the magical community and had always been around magic. Yoongi however, had not even known magic was real until he received his Hogwarts letter. Once he attended the school he never looked back. Yoongi and Seokjin had met one fated afternoon in the library both cramming hard for the OWLs they had seen each other in classes before of course but it was that day hidden in the back of the library that the Slytherin Yoongi and the Gryffindor Seokjin became friends. Friends that eventually turned into lovers and then on a fateful day in September 7 years ago at sunset they were married surrounded by their closest friends and Seokjin’s family. Now Jin works for the ministry while Yoongi makes and sells his own potions. Because Yoongi sets his own hours he is able to still have lunch every day with Jin either at the ministry or in the park nearby. With Yoongi working from home, dinner is always ready when Jin gets home, which is received with much teasing and good natured jokes from both. The home they scrummed and saved up for was big enough for a potions room, library, guest bedrooms and office. The greenhouse in back helps keep Yoongi in fresh ingredients for potions. They are always the couple that host game night, movie night or just a simple dinner. A lot had to do with how much space the couple had. The other had to do with how clean and neat everything was. 

The two men had applied for adoption in the muggle world 2 years ago and had reached some resistance from both the mothers giving up the child and the agency matching them. Jin had always worried it was due to his lack of muggle knowledge even though Yoongi always reassured him it wasn’t. Yoongi on the other hand worried it was due to his lack of employment. Most of the young mothers they meant were concerned about what would happen should Jin lose his job and it wasn’t like they could be honest that it wouldn’t happen. Jin was pretty high up in the ministry and was in charge of his department. He had even been offered a teaching position at their old school but had turned it down for now. Jin had told everyone that he would consider it after he had his fun with his husband, he would wink and then give his famous high pitched laugh and shake his head when walking away. The couple did do many fun things. They took vacations both magical and muggle together. There was a trip to their native country in Korea before they came home full of items from both parents and determined there was no way they would be able to store it all without a bigger house. That was part of how they ended up in the empty monster of a home they had. Even their house elf gave them dirty looks the longer they left it empty. But the husbands would just shake off the looks and focus on re-decorating another room or upgrading more features. They did eventually decide that they needed to fix up a room with basic things in case they got the call. So they repainted one of the extra rooms and made sure that the mountain range that Yoongi grew up near was on the wall. They filled it with a chair and bookcase full of books. Toys slowly made their way into the room bit by bit. The couple even bought and assembled a crib and diaper caddie, just in case. Then proceeded to fill it with both diapers and more clothes. Yoongi swore their child would be the best gender neutral child that ever graced the planet. The excitement remained until a year passed them by with no bundle of joy.

To be quite fair they gave up hope of ever seeing a baby in their home. The beautiful grey nursery with mountains and white furniture was shut away, a dust free spell placed before sheets covered everything. Clothes packed in vacuumed sealed compartments and the hope of hearing the pitter patter of little feet faded as winter once again came into the Min-Kim household. Both of the husbands found themselves in front of the fire on that cold snowy night. The Christmas tree that Yoongi always insisted putting up with sparkling in the corner. Meanwhile Jin was reading some papers from the ministry he needed for tomorrow. Yoongi was drifting off as he kept his knitting needles floating with a spell. The shrill of the muggle phone forced a start from both men. Yoongi fell from his chair and Seokjin clenched at his chest. They both glance at each other before they look over at the telephone. “Do you think it’s your brother?” Yoongi shook his head. It was early in their home country and no way his brother would call. “No, unless. Oh God Jin do you think something happened?”  
“I don’t know Yoongie let’s find out.” Jin held his hand as Yoongi answered the phone with a shaky “hello?”  
“Hello, are you Min Yoongi or Kim Seokjin? I hope I pronounced that correctly.” Yoongi scrunched up his nose and tilted his head. “Yes this is Min Yoongi. Can I help you?”  
Jin was shifting from side to side and his grip tightened on Yoongi’s hand. He even bent down trying to hear what was being said on the other side. “Hello this is Karen Ross from sweet bundles of joy. I wanted to let you know that you and your husband were picked by a young mother to be the parents of her baby.” Yoongi sucks in air, “Yoongie what is it? Is everything okay?” Yoongi covers the phone, “Jin a woman picked us to be the parents of her baby.”

“The issue is she went into labor early, as in an hour ago and we wanted to see if you would still be okay to adopt on this short of notice.” Jin was jumping with joy and pumping his fist in the air. “Yes, yes of course. Can you tell us what hospital and we can go there?” Jin watched as Yoongi writes down the information. He tells the adoption agency that yes they do have a crib and diapers. They will pick up formula on the way. “Oh a car seat for an infant I think we have one of those too if not we can get it before the baby is released.” Whatever is said on the other end Seokjin missed as he wakes their house elf to tell him to dust the baby room. “Wash all the clothes and make sure they are dried by tomorrow.” Jin is running up to the nursery that was locked and removes the sheets with a flick of his wand. Yoongi was still downstairs talking and Jin found he was frozen in his spot. “Sir, can you move please I need to get started if a young baby is coming.” Jin nodded slowly before he retreated to their shared office to scrawl out letters to his family, Yoongi’s and their friends that have always supported them. He summons his owl and tells him to deliver the messages. By the time he is done with that Yoongi had come into the office. “Jin,” his hesitant voice pulled Jin toward him to wrap him in a tight hug. “Yoongie we’re going to be daddies.” Yoongi let out a sob as his body heavies with shudders and tears soaked Jin’s cloak. After 10 minutes of crying together they pulled back and looked at each other. “Okay we need to get into muggle clothes and get to the hospital. Oh your parents and what about our friends? We need to let them know.” 

“Don’t worry about it Yoongie I already sent the owls off. Now let’s get washed up and changed. We don’t want to miss the birth of our child do we?” Yoongi let out a breath and nodded in agreement as they head toward their bedroom to get ready. One hour later they walk through the hospital toward the nursery with balloons and flowers. Jin had a huge teddy bear that no matter how hard Yoongi attempted to talk him out of it was not able to do it. When they reached labor and deliver they are told that baby boy Min-Kim had been born a few minutes ago and was under going the final test before he would be in the nursery waiting for them. Karen Ross took over from there with paperwork that had to be signed in order to get their child. Yoongi has Jin take care of while he paced back and forth hands behind his back. It felt like an eternity before they are handed the birth certificate that was waiting on a name. Yoongi nods at Jin, this was something they had decided on a long time ago. They had both gender's names picked out. Yoongi watched as he filled out the paperwork Min-Kim Yoo-seok was placed in neat handwriting on the document. Seokjin signed his name and hands the pen to Yoongi to do the same. They walked to Karen and handed her the paperwork together before they sat down next to the teddy bear to wait for their son. “The mother requested a closed adoption so she will not get to meet you and would prefer to keep her identity secret until the child is 18 at that time she would consider meeting him.” Both fathers nod at that, “the doctor said the delivery went well and after some more checks tomorrow they will be able to release him. I figured though you would like a chance to hold your son first.” Both men nod eagerly as a nurse brings in the smallest bundle of blankets they had ever seen. She placed him in Yoongi’s arms as Seokjin knees next to him to gently place his palm on their son’s head. “Yoongi” is all that he exhaled while a tear escaped. When he looked up he saw tears on Yoongi’s cheeks. Not bothered by the tear Yoongi stroked the baby's cheeks. “Jinnie we have a son.” Jin smiled and wiped a tear off Yoongi’s cheek, “yes baby we have a son.” They laughed softly as the baby squirmed in Yoongi’s arms. “Oh shush, baby it’s okay your daddies are here now.” At those words he settled back down and nuzzled against Yoongi’s hand. 

Neither of them are sure of how long they sat like that but eventually Yoongi handed the baby back over to Jin so he got a chance to hold their son. A different nurse makes his way in to show the new fathers how to change a diaper. They are also given the opportunity to feed Yoo-seok and then burp him which resulted in Jin getting vomit down his shirt. Both men laughed it off once Yooseok grinned at them. Jin left Yoongi later the next morning after Yooseok was fed, changed and back to sleep before he headed home to shower, change and pick up a car seat that they could use later to take their son home. By the time he gets back he saw a very frazzled Yoongi who was rocking and pacing their son back and forth. “Oh thank god Seokjin why did you take so long? Your son won’t stop crying. What if he doesn’t like me? Oh god what if I am not good with this. I can’t even get him to stop crying. I am going to be the worst father ever. Jin help me?” 

“Okay baby here let me have the little prince. Why don’t you go freshen up in the bathroom okay I brought you a clean outfit and shower supplies.” Jin was careful to take Yooseok and rubbed Yoongi’s back in a hug. Yooseok was still crying as he turned Yoongi around and sent him to the bathroom to clean up. By the time Yoongi is done with bathing and changing Jin had changed Yooseok and put him in an elephant outfit. It had been the first outfit they picked out ever for when they would get their baby. They had picked it out when they first applied for an adoption over 2 years ago. It was still as cute if not more so now that it was on their son as it had been in the store that fateful day. Yoongi smiled when he saw their son tucked into his car seat, the nurse double checks the buckles before he gave them the thumbs up. Then the nurse ran through the feeding and how much to give, when the next appointment was and who to contact if something doesn't feel right with the baby or they have questions as new parents. They are given a smile and pat on the back as they head out of the hospital with the bear, balloons and flowers. Seokjin carried the baby and bear while Yoongi carried everything else. Yoongi insisted on sitting in the back while Seokjin drove and he swears that Seokjin doesn’t go faster than 10 miles over the speed limit at any time. When they get home and in the driveway they take out the car seat and gently make their way up the front porch into the house. They were greeted with a soft congratulations! Their living room was filled with family and friends and a ton of food and gifts. The boys smiled and joined in the middle of the fray by talking, laughing and passing the baby around for everyone to see. Seokjin had put a shield around his body so that no germs could affect him as the baby was passed around. Yoongi smiled and talked to their friends. Speculations are made on how tall he will be, what color his eyes will turn out. Hoseok even asked if they thought he would be magical. “No he’s not magical we already did the test on him.”  
“Guess that means that you will have to hide the magic in the home?”  
“Yep but the ministry will allow us to stay magical until he is old enough to talk then we will be a full muggle family.”  
“Oh and how is Seokjin handling that news?” Yoongi looked over at his husband and smiled fondly. “For our son he would give up everything.” Hoseok hummed under his breath as both men watched Seokjin fretting over the baby as he is passed from one person to another. Never more than a few steps away from him in case he is needed. “He’s a good man Yoongie, I'm glad you have him.” Yoongi turned to him and gave him a big gummy smile before he walked off to calm his husband while Seokjin’s own mother was holding their son, “Jin, love of my life. If Yooseok is safe with anyone it would be your own mother. After all she raised you and your brother with no issues yes?” Both mother and husband pretended to not hear the mumbled he does before he stalked off to open gifts and thank everyone. The evening finally wore down when Yooseok won’t stop crying from hunger. The family members and friends leave with a promise to return soon while Seokjin heated up a bottle to take to Yooseok’s room and handed it over for Yoongi to do the feeding. Once fed and burped, Seokjin changed the diaper and put on a fresh onesies. He than sang a lullaby while husband and son looked at him. Yooseok’s eyes gradually got heavier and once Seokjin was confident that Yooseok was asleep he set him down in the crib they had bought 2 years ago for this very moment. He heard Yoongi turning on the night lamp with a map of the stars they had picked up in the first month of planning. He then felt him by his side, his arm wrapped around him. They both hold on to each other as they watch their son sleep peacefully on the first night in their home. “He’s finally home.” They both sighed and hugged each other while they watched their son sleep. Both of them aware that this has the best Christmas gift either could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments.  
> You can find me on Twitter at: [ @Saraileeb](https://twitter.com/Saraileeb1)  
> or [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/saraisnerdingout)  
> or [the blog](https://ot7fangirl.blogspot.com/) has some cool things on it
> 
> Thanks for visiting and reading hope you enjoyed it!!  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
